Wireless networking technologies offer users the convenience of mobility and ease of connection to a network. Mobile devices have inherent capabilities such as location detection, and messaging that are easy to use, secure and convenient to the user. Despite these inherent capabilities, traditional methods for printing documents from mobile devices can be burdensome and inconvenient to the user. For example, users printing from their mobile phones often must locate a printing facility, estimate cost, and wait at the printing facility for the file to print. Additionally, files may often be transferred from a mobile device via a physical connection by removing a memory card from the mobile device or by use of a USB cable. The use of these physical connections requires the user to transfer the file at the printing facility and add to the inconvenience and delay of printing. Therefore, there is a need for an approach that provides for convenient and secure printing using mobile devices.